It's not such a bad world
by Thedifferentone
Summary: After Witch wars. What turned Wyatt evil? (Chris doesn't die). An alternative ending for season 6. A trip to the future, one to the past and more... to come!Plz R&R.
1. Default Chapter

**IT'S NOT SUCH A BAD WORLD.**

SUMMARY: My version of the ending of season 6. I didn't particularly enjoy the one Chris ends up dying! After Witch wars. Of course.

I still dont know who own Charmed. But I am pretty sure it's not me. I think is Brad Kern..

--

**CHAPTER ONE: FALSE ILLUSIONS**

-"To our nephew, may he always be safe" Said Phoebe.

-"I can't believe its finally over" Said Chris relieved.

-"Believe it, you just saved the future" His dad told him proudly.

Chris smiled, he was still trying to get used to having his dad being proud of him, or paying any attention to him, for what it count.

-"MOM" Said a good Wyatt

-"Yeah, I know" Said Piper grabbing her son. "Well, I think that since the threat is over, and Chris is due in a few days. I probably should move back home, to start preparing the nursery. Buying dippers and baby stuff.. for my little Baby over here" She said pretending to pinch Chris' cheek, just to annoy him.

-"MOM! Like I don't have enough of that already with Phoebe! Keep on doing that and I'll touch your stomach till I am born" he said caressing his mother's stomach.

-"ok, ok. It's a deal.. no pinching, no touching...now, can you help your whale mother over here, orb everything to the house? Cuz I swear that I am bigger than, and have the mobility of a house right now.. I mean.. look at you, so skinny.. how do you manage to occupy that much space in my body?"

Leo laughed.

-"You shut up mister, cuz you are the other reason why I have this little mess over here!" She snorted, pointing at her stomach.

-"Yea, but.. if you didn't have that little mess over there, we wouldn't have that big mess there" Pointing at Chris "And we wouldn't want to miss that big mess, for anything in the world, don't you think?"

Once again, Chris smiled.

-"Ok, ok.. you win. Yeap, nine month of being a freaking incubator and god knows how many hours of labor are worthy if we have that cute, neurotic, freak that we all love."

-"HEY! I am still here, you know?" Said Chris

They all laughed.

-"Speaking of hours of labor.. Honey.. did I ever tell you in the future, how many hours of labor did I have with you?"

-"I can't tell you that, mom"

-"Why not? What kind of future consequence could it have? It's not like we can do something to change it"

-"Hmm yeah it could have future consequences, pretty sure"

-"What consequences?"

-"You are going to kill me on the spot" said Chris closing his eyes, with a scared face.

-"OH NOOO" Piper whined.

-"For what it's worth mom, I am sorry?"

-"yeah tell me that when I am labor, so then I can slap you"

-"But didn't you say all the hours of labor are worthy if you have a cute, neurotic, freak like me??" He said with Puppy eyes.

-"You have to admit you are a little of a sarcastic, neurotic, babbling, little mister" Said Paige hugging him "But we love, you"

-"EHEM EHEM EHEM.. what did you expected? I was raised in the manor you know, with miss sarcasm' Pointing at Paige "Miss Neurosis" Pointing at his mom "and miss Babbling" pointing at Phoebe. "A guy can only take SO much... before he is turned."

-"So now you are blaming it on US?" Said Paige laughing.

-"OF course...every flaw in my personality is attributable to one of you people. Every good aspect of my personality, it's just plainly self-developed" He said with a smugly smile.

-"Ok ok ok, mister Phoebe's clone. Are you going to help your mom pack or what?"

He went to his mom, hugging her from behind and orbing her to her room.

--

That night at the manor.

-"Hmm.. is SOOO good to have Piper's cooking again. I missed you SOO much sis!" Said Phoebe.

-"Once feels so appreciated, when all people care about is her food"

-"Ohh, poor mom!" Said Chris mockingly devouring everything that was near him.

-"This, coming from the guy that has been feeding OF ME, for the past nine months? And apparently is now eating everything that is in front of him. I can understand your "I am in a mission and I NEED to save Wyatt without even stopping to breath" is over, but you are going to get sick, honey."

Chris stuck his tongue and smiled widely at his mom.

-"Wow.. what is with all that smiling today, nephew of mine. Be careful, we might start to get use to it!!"

He stuck his tongue at her too and continue eating, smiling.

Dinner ended peacefully and happily... well not that happy, since right after dinner, Piper's predictions got fulfill. She wasn't the one with the premonitions, but she was the mother.

Chris ran to the bathroom, and came back ten minutes later, white as a paper.

-"Are you ok, honey?" Said Piper kind of amused.

-"DON'T SMILE.. I feel awful.. how did you let me eat so much?"

-"What was I suppose to do? You are twenty two mister, one would think you don't need your mommy telling you to stop eating" She was Laughing.

-"It hurts, mommy" He said half teasingly, half serious, throwing himself in the couch.

His dad was doing the dishes and now entered the room. He saw his son, pale as dead.

-"Are you ok, Chris?" He said worried, hurrying to his side.

-"Just stomach sick" He said. His dad applied the golden tingle glow.

-"All better?" Chris nod "Well, that will teach you not to eat that much" Leo smiled at him.

-"yeah.. specially for the part where he can go daddy.. and daddy runs to his side and heals him" Said Phoebe smiling.

-"what am I suppose to do, let him be sick?"

-"I am going to check on Wyatt" Said a very slow Piper "If I am lucky enough, at this pace, I'll get to him by midnight"

-"Ok, I'll orb you upstairs" Said Leo.

-"what are you, the healers police, now??" Chris asked Phoebe.

-"No... but it could help you be a little bit more responsible, if you wouldn't go Daddy, and he would heal you on the spot"

-"You are talking to me about responsibility? Miss I don't have my active powers any more" He laughed.

-"Ok, ok, you got a point over there. And it's true, you are more responsible with your magic, that all of us combine, but you have to admit, you love having your dad fussing around you all the time"

Chris sketching a shy, innocent yet defensive smile.

-"So, what if I do? Is it so wrong, to want some attention from my dad? I mean, you know how it feels to grow up without a father."

-"yes, I do" Said Phoebe, patting Chris' knee. "I was just teasing you, Baby. I think you are.."

And her speech got interrupted by Piper's and Leo's cries.

-"WYATT HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED"


	2. Try in vain

CHAPTER II:

Chris grabbed Phoebe's hand and orbed both of them to the nursery, where they were also met by Paige's blue white lights.

Piper was pacing desperately, while Leo was trying to calm her down.

-"Oh my god... what are we going to do?" Said a frenetic Piper.

-"Can you sense him?" Paige asked Leo, who answered angrily.

-"Of course I CAN NOT sense him. We wouldn't be panicking if I did, don't you think?"

-"Shh calm down daddy, I am on your team here, remember? Trying to find solutions. You, Chris, try sensing him"

-"Yeah.. sure, it makes so much sense" He said sarcastically "If his dad, an elder, can not sense him, probably his half whitelighter brother will!"

-"Ok... I know you guys are upset cuz Wyatt is missing. But can you just don't shoot the one that is trying to help you? Just try!"

-"NOTHING" He said angry "not a thing. How could I be so dumb? How could I let my guard down like this? It's all my fault, sorry mom"

-"Sweetie, It's not your fault." She said caressing his worried face "If it is someone, it's mine, I am his mother"

-"No.. its my fault. I am his father, you are pregnant. I am an elder, for god sake.. and they kidnapped my kid, right under my nose. I am horrible, no wonder you hate me Chris"

-"I don't hate you dad.. and It was.." His self recrimination got interrupted by Paige's sarcasm.

-"ok, ok. And now ladies and gentlemen.. "The martyr family" !" She said waving her arms like introducing a famous star "I know blaming ourselves, is a really is real fun thing to do, and all !But why don't we try doing it, after we saved Wyatt and right now focus in finding a way to save him"

-"Ok.. here is everything to scry" Phoebe had already gotten everything, while the rest were talking.

-"See.. this is kind of the proactive things I am talking about"

After Paige said that, Chris smirked at her with a shut up or I'll kill you look.

-"I'll do it" Chris said grabbing Wyatt's favorite stuffed animal from his cradle, Phoebe, the crystals and the map and orbing to the attic. Where everybody followed.

--

-"Nothing, Nothing... Not a damn thing!" Chris scream mad, kicking the table that was holding the map and making everything fly on the air.

-"Calm down, Chris" Said Phoebe, with a hand on his shoulder.

-"I should have known better, I should have never let my guard down, I should..."

-"Ok...lets try a spell." Paige interrupted her self-beater nephew

Everybody grabbed a pen, and a notebook and started scribbling.

After twenty minutes or so. Chris had been pacing insanely around the attic, clenching his teeth into the pencil in his mouth so tightly, that it was about to break. He threw the fiftieth object of the night, telekinetically against the wall. The vase, that had been the chosen target this time, crashed loudly.

Piper startled, she ran to her son, again, for like the twentieth time that night. As worried as she was, she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, smiling at him, she caressed his hair, too worried to actually say any word. Besides, she had already tried to soothed him, with every word she could think of, but nothing seemed to work.

-"Chris, can I talk to you downstairs for a moment?" Said his father, orbing out and taking his son with him.

-"Dad, there is no time for chit chat" he said exasperated, once they arrived to the dinning room.

-"yeah, probably crashing everything in the attic, is a lot better solution. We are all panicking too, Chris."

-"But you don't understand"

-"Yes, I do, son. This could be what really turned Wyatt evil and we are all concern, but you need to calm down. Everything will be fine"

-"But dad.."

-"Chris, everything is going to be fine. I promise. We'll find him, but you have to promise you will take it easy, at least in front of your mom. She is scared enough as it is, worrying about you having a mental break down is not helping, and I don't think any of us could live is something happens to you"

-"I will be fine dad, is Wyatt we have to worry about"

-"You won't be fine, if something happens to the baby. So we can't let your mom worry that much, you understand? She has enough problems as it is, just calm down. Please?"

-"Sorry, Dad"

-"It's ok, there is nothing to be sorry about. Lets go back up there"  
-"Ok, we have a couple of spells, lets hope they work" Said Phoebe, when they orbed back.

They all read:

"_in this time and in this hour_

_we call upon the ancient power_

_restore our Wyatt to his home_

_bring the baby where he was born"_

Nothing, the read it again, and nothing happened either.

-"ok, lets try the other" Said Paige, trying to look a lot more hopeful than she was. "I twisted around the spell to summon the ghosts, it should work!"

"_Hear these words, hear my cry_

_bring the baby to our side,_

_wherever it is that Wyatt lays _

_Cross that land that us divides."_

Again and again, nothing happened. Chris wanted to break the whole attic, but he remembered his father's words. Besides, he knew panicking was not going to help. But maybe, blowing up some demons would, and he would get the chance to at least smash something.

-"ok, this is not helping, you dad, go up there, to see if you can find something. Phoebe and Paige, go to magic school. I am going to check on my underworld connections"

-"and Me??" Demanded Piper.

-"you stay here, check the book, mom. Everything is going to be fine, don't worry"

-"We checked the book a thousand times, there is nothing. We don't even know what to look for in the book"

-"Still, in case he returns or something..."He didn't sound very convinced.

-"yeah, cuz probably your baby brother decided to orbed himself to Jupiter, just to scare his mom!"

-"Relax, mom. We'll find him!"

-"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! Wyatt has been kidnapped, you are about to be born, I can barely move and my son treats me like I am useless!"

-"I don't treat you like you are useless, someone has to keep the fort. Besides, if you don't calm down you'll have three days of labor with the baby instead of two." He smirked at her.

-"great, just GREAT" Said sarcastically Piper.

---

Chris was loosing his hope. He had been in the underworld for hours and he didn't get a single lead. He was just hoping Hyxtar knew something.

-"Hyxtar, long time not see!"

-"C..C. Chris" he stutter out of fear. He didn't really enjoyed Chris' "Social visits".

-"Missed me??"

-"Not really. So what do you need?" He said, thinking it was better to cut to the chase.

-"Wyatt has been kidnapped and I need to know who did it."

-"I don't know"

-"Let me see if I can paraphrase my question to make it clearer, cuz I don't think you understood correctly"

Chris started chocking him telekinetically.

-"Wyatt has been kidnapped and I need to know who did it."

-"I don't know, I swear"

Chris grip got tighter

-"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING... but.."

Chris loose his grip a little.

-"But what?"

-"I heard there is a chick, a witch, running around the underworld like crazy, trying to find our who kidnapped her baby sister. Maybe she found out something"

-"Well...at least that is something. How can I find this girl"

-"I don't know.. can't you like sense her or whatever thing you guys do? I mean how many witches running around like crazy, can be in the underworld? Asides from you and her?"

Chris didn't stay to answer. He orbed himself to the only other witch he sensed on the underworld.

--

As he orbed in, he could see a pretty girl, mid twenties, long wavy brown-goldish hair, brown eyes, dress with a pair of jeans, a black top and a pair of high heel boots. She was standing in quite a sexy manner, she had a fireball in her hand and was looking at a demon, that apparently was hitting his own head into the wall.

-"Are you going tell me or should I vanquish you?" She asked, angrily.

-"I don't know anything"

He banged his head again, loudly and probably very painfully again the wall.

-"Stop please. I said I don't know, please"

-"You useless piece of demon" She said more sad than angry, while she threw the fire ball at him.

He burst into flames.

Chris was looking at this scene, kind of amused. There was something about demons banging their own heads into the walls, that was very funny.

The girl looked at him, in "What the hell are you doing here?" kind of way.

-"Can I help you with anything?" She asked.

---

Vamp-Lynette: Thank you so much, I hope you liked this chapter too. I hope is not too slow.. anyways.. no he didn't orb himself to Jupiter, nor was kidnapped by Gideon. I just thought it was ridiculous that they kidnap Wyatt for months when he was a baby and his brother doesn't know about it! No way? And the whole switching with the evil twin.. well then the evil counter part should have known.. it just made no sense to me. So... hopefully you'll stick with my story and you'll see who Wyatt is turned.

DrewFullerFan4Life:Gee,.. thanks.. I hope you liked this chappie too. I hope is not too slow.. but I had to make an introduction to the story!

reader : . thanks.. I hope you liked this chappie too. I hope is not too slow.. but I had to make an introduction to the story!

Drewfuller4eva: I think none of us liked him dying, as hot as he was this sunday. I want him every sunday!! Well.. I am glad you thought my cliffie was catching.. hopefully you will want to read more after this chapter too.


	3. Kidnapping Babies

CHAPTER III: Kidnapping Babies

-"Can I help you with anything?" She asked.

-"That was cool" He said smiling, pointing at the spot where the demon used to be. Somehow this girl looked familiar, and he couldn't quite place her.

-"uh?"

-"They whole demon hitting himself against the wall" he said laughing a little

-"Yeah.. they should do it more often... I personally think, all demons need a little hitting on the head, once in a while" She smiled at him.

-"I couldn't agree more" he smiled widely.

-"So honestly.. you orbed all the way over here, just to watch me mind control a demon into hitting himself into the wall?"

-"So you can control minds?"

-"I am a telepath, a kind of weird one. So I can do the whole telepathy thing, I can read minds, like a lot of other telepaths, I can also canalize powers, like a few telepaths and empaths and I can also control minds, that is basically the only weird thing"

-"Cool.. I met a lot of telepath with the other abilities, I haven't met someone that can control minds, before"

-"Love, look, I would love to stay here and chat with you. But last time I check we were not at "the witches bar" were we can use, which are your powers? As a pick up line. So honestly, unless there is something you need. I have to go.. So.. can I help you with something?"

-"I was hoping you could" he said Shyly, she was a small girl, but seemed to have a very strong personality "See, my brother has been kidnapped and they told me your sister has been kidnapped too, and that you might know something about it"

-"Is your brother powerful?" She asked serious and tough, yet concerned.

-"What does it matter?"

-"Do you want my help or not, is he powerful?"

-"Very, he is the double blessed, if you ever heard of it."

-"Son of the charmed one. But they are barely thirty or so. How..?"

-"I am from the future, long story. Now.. can you help me?"

-"Ohh yeah I heard of you, you are the guy that came from the future, to save Wyatt from turning evil. Yeah, I am going to help you, of course! I was just asking if your brother was powerful because I have the hunch this group is only after powerful babies. But well.. your brother is definitely powerful!"

-"You have a hunch?" He said disturbed.

-"Well.. do you have anything better, Wyatt's brother?"

-"How do you know my brother's name?" He said distrustfully.

-"I work at magic school, as a teacher. Lots of stupid gossip over there. That is how I heard of you, but I don't remember your name, sorry "She smiled at him

-"Chris" He smiled at her

-"I am Alexia" They shacked hands "Now... back to the important stuff. My theory is this, there is this demonic group, cult, or whatever I don't really know how it works. They started kidnapping really powerful kids about 4 years ago, or at least, I can't seem to track any weird episode before then. But it's hard to track. This cult kidnaps the babies and somehow brain wash them or something, but is not evident to the normal eye.

They do something. But the kids are restore to their family. That most of the time, are just too happy to have their kids back, so they don't question why did they appear back, out of the blue. Besides, most of this kids can teleport themselves, one way or the other. So they think they teleport themselves back or something. This kids are inserted as "Sleepers", until the cult awaken them to serve their purpose. That is why, they can seem normal for years and years until one day, they "wake up" and they are evil zombies. You can see it in their eyes, they are dead... there is nothing on them, no hint of feelings. It's sad"

-"Like Wyatt" mumbled Chris to himself.

-"Might be.. I don't know you brother story, but..."

Her speech was interrupted by a demon that shimmered behind her, Chris forced her to dock, pushing her down and telekinetically threw the fireball back to the demon that exploded into flames.

-"Do you think you can orb us somewhere else to talk?" She asked "Cuz I don't know if this is your favorite hung out and all.. but it's getting kind of crowed for my taste. And not my ideal kind of company, if you get what I mean" She smiled at him.

He laughed and orbed her to the manor.

-"Ok, let me call everybody, so we can all hear the story. What do you think?"

-"Hmmm how did you know I was the "I love big audiences" type? She said teasingly

-"I am a witch, baby" He replayed in the same tone. She laughed

-"OK!"

Once everybody was gathered in the attic, she started.

-"Well.. everything begun like 4 years ago. My cousin, Layla, a beautiful fire starter, she could also teleport herself into flames, she was super powerful and adorable.

She was two and she was kidnapped, she was missing for a little over a week and then she reappeared at her house. As if nothing had ever happened. As I told Chris, everybody was so happy to see her, and since she could actually teleport herself, everybody thought she either, fired herself somewhere unreachable and came back; or escape her captors.

Layla seemed just the same, and without a scratch. Me, being a telepath, and my mom, being a telepath, had the feeling something was wrong with Layla's head. But couldn't quite place what. She acted completely normal. And her thoughts were normal.

I did got to see some imagines of her captors, but they were blurry and not that many, since apparently they have some magic that protect them from any kind of external magic. That is why, you can't sense them, or summon them or tap into their heads.

A year ago, one day Layla woke up and killed both of her parents. I saw Layla after that. Her expression was void, her eyes were dead. And I could read that, whatever was that thing that we couldn't placed, possessed her.

I tried to keep Layla to reverse the magic, to see what had happened. But they took her away from me, Gideon and Alia's father I mean. I don't know what happened to her. They probably killed her.

I studied and I saw more cases like this in the past four years. Most of the babies haven't been awaken yet, and it's hard to convince the parents that they have one of this "sleepers" in their house.

Now, two days ago, my sister Alia was kidnapped. While tapping into her head. I saw the kidnappers looked pretty much like the ones in Layla's memories. But after a few minutes, my tapping was block, and I couldn't contact my sister anymore.

Alia is a powerful telepath, she has also, I guess, some whitelighter abilities since her dad is an elder. She turned three last week. I definitely need to find my baby! And we also need to stop this people. If not, who knows how many kids' minds they will control."

-"well that would make sense. I mean Wyatt was perfectly normal one day and the next he woke up and his eyes were dead, is like he didn't remember who he was, or anything of his previous life."

-"Well, if the precious ELDERS wouldn't have taken my cousin away from me, I could tell you exactly what happens. But it's hard"

-"But that would make a lot of sense. I say, considering is two a.m, what if why consult with our pillows, tonite and wake up tomorrow early. To try to follow this lead" Yawned Paige.

-"Who can sleep at a time like this?" Said Piper irritated.

-"Sweetie, Paige is right. We are not going to be of any help if we don't get any rest. Besides, its not going to be good for the baby."

Piper smacked Chris' arm.

-"Ouch, what was that for?"

-"I am soo tired of people telling me what is good or bad for the baby! So if you get to parasite my body and have everybody treat me like the meat around the "oh so precious baby". I 'll get my revenge" She stuck her tongue at him.

-"That is soo mature, mom. I am glad I am the son and you are the mother. Now.. _go to bed, its not good for the baby"_ He mocked her.

-"Ahh even my son is giving me orders these days" She pretended to be exasperated as Leo orbed her to the bedroom.

-"Why don't you give her some blankets and show her everything? She can sleep on the couch downstairs, so we can start working on everything at the crack of dawn. I am exhausted" Said Paige orbing downstairs.

-"Thank you, sweetie. I am sorry about your sister. I feel your pain, literally, I am an empath" Phoebe said touching her arm, comfortingly with a smile.

She smiled back at her, with the saddest smile in the world.

-"I am sorry about your nephew too"

-"We'll save them, both" She said as she left the room.

-"Ok, let me show you were everything is" Said Chris leading her downstairs.

Once he left her settled, he went back to the attic. He couldn't sleep on a night like this, he rarely slept one way or the other. He needed to do some research on this new "Cult" she had been talking about.

He had been researching for fifteen minutes, when a noise startle him, making him lift his face from the book.

-"What are you doing here?"

--

Lark : Sorry I didn't thank you in the correct Chappie, you sent the review after I posted the second chapter. Thank you so much for your kind words, I love that you think is a plausible plot. I hope you like the other 2 chapters too. Please let me know, and feel free to point out any flaws on the plot too. This is actually a weird story for me, cuz usually I know the beginning and ending of a story, but not the middle. This one... I have an outline for over XV chapters, and know what is going to happen till way after that. So it actually has a real plot. If I get to write the whole story. That I hope I will.

Pukah : Please let me know if you keep on liking it. I am glad you enjoyed them going crazy. I am trying to keep the charmed spirit in this story. You know... lots of things happen, and a few are sad and others AWW... but still.. it's usually funny. And also lots of supernatural. That as much as I love supernatural.. I find it hard to write it.THANK YOU! I hope you like this chapter too, lots of explanations in it.. hopefully not too much.

CharmingPiper : THANK YOU!! Your review was awesome!! I am glad you enjoyed them joking, I am trying to make it funny and sarcastic (not hard, since I am so sarcastic, that it would be actually hard, to write dialogs without it) , but then I am not trying to make it pure comedy. I am trying to keep the charmed spirit in this story. You know... lots of things happen, and a few are sad and others AWW... but still.. it's usually funny. And also lots of supernatural. That as much as I love supernatural.. I find it hard to write it. I hope you like this chapter too, lots of explanations in it.. hopefully not too much.

I'll try to remember the whole scolding Chris after labor. If you remember, you can remind me around chappie 6 or 7, when you read that Chris says "I think I just been born" and Alexia answers him something like "congratulations.. can we focus on not getting KILLED now?" (MWAAA I am spoiling my own dialogs!!) Well...but you have one of those in this chappie, when Piper smacks Chris... Did you like it?


	4. Bonding

**CHAPTER IV: BONDING**

-"I can ask you the same question" Alexia replied.

-"I was researching on the book. Don't you ever sleep?"

-"Do you?" She asked. She knew he wasn't going to answer "My sister has been kidnapped, I can't go to sleep"

-"My brother has been kidnapped, I can't go to sleep" He copy her.

-"He HE CUTE" She said sarcastically "So...How does it feel when your older brother is a toddler?"

-"Weird, definitely weird. But not as weird as having your mother pregnant with yourself. I keep on thinking how weird its going to be to see myself as a new born."

-"Wow.. it must be kind of spooky, but cool at the same time. Like, you can finally get back at your brother for all the things he did to you, being the older one" she laughed. Chris knew she meant as brotherly stuff, not as "take over the world" kind of stuff.

-"He.He.. yeah I should.. but he is such a cute baby, it's hard"

-"he.. he.. I know what you mean. Alia is the cutest too. You'll see her. It's so hard to get mad at her, or tell her no. She is going to be such a spoil brat!"

-"So where is your mother? If you don't mind me asking. I mean, how come she is not searching?"

-"She died giving birth to Alia"

-"Sorry"

-"It's ok. It was her time, and she left me the most wonderful gift before she left" She smiled.

-"And your dad?"

-"Well, my dad, was also a powerful telepath. She died when I was six. Alia's dad, on the other hand, as I mentioned, is an elder. He had this infatuation with my mom, but when my mom got pregnant, he came with the whole I am an elder and I can't have earthly attachments, or strings.. and whatever crap the elders sell these days, and he disappeared out our lives forever.. not that I care.."

-"I know that tune..." Said Chris with a tragic smile.

-"uh?"

-"My dad is an elder"

-"Really? I am sorry... I mean ...I am sorry that I said something bad about the elders before, did I say something bad?? I probably did... I mean... Well, I must admit. Elders are not my favorite kind of people, specially after what he did to Alia and what they did to Layla."

-"Hey, stop apologizing. We don't like elders here any better. Specially me. I mean, my dad is cool now and everything, but in my real life, he was NEVER there for me. I barely saw him. So I know how your sister feels about her dad. And even though, everything is cool with my dad and all. And it's useful to have a connection with elderland. But...yeah they are not my favorite team either. So Alia's dad and Gideon took your cousin?" She nod "You must hate them!"

-"The worst part...I gotta see Gideon almost every day, it's a hard person to avoid if you teach and live at school. Him, I despise him specially. I mean he seems the type of guys for who the end justify the means... you know what I mean? And he is so arrogant, he always seem to think he can decide everything by himself and he is always right. I don't know.. there is something about his arrogance that gives me the chills..."

-"he is my dad's mentor" Chris laughed.

-"hehe...I try to arrange the situation and I keep on messing it more and more, right? well your dad seemed a lot cooler than his mentor, for what is worth. And I'll remember to keep my mouth shut in front of him"

Chris laughed.

-"With all that love between you and Gideon, how come you ended up living and teaching there?"

-"Well I love teaching there.. I mean, I love the kids and I think knowledge is the key to the future. I just love my job there, so I have to put up with him. Him? I swear, I think he took me in because he is scared of me, like I might do something to him, or like I have a way too scary power. And you know the saying, keep your friends close and your enemies even closer? I swear that guy's favorite book has to be "The prince" by Machiavelli"

-"You really like the guy, don't you?" he said sarcastically.

-"Pff... can't you see I am in love with him?" She answered in the same tone. "So.. is it true, that you left all your life in the future, to come and save your brother from turning evil?"

-"Yeap. Basically"

-"WOW... that requires some guts. And were things that bad? What made you want to come and change it instead of another solution? How was coming to the past?"

-"WOW.. too many questions"

He felt tempted to tell her everything. She had told him so much, so openly. And there was something about her, that it made it easy for him to talk. Besides, he needed friends to talk to, someone outside the family, where the future consequences wouldn't be that bad.

-"So.. let me ask you a question" He said "My brother was super good, the ideal brother, the ideal son. I loved my brother, dearly. I still do, even after all the things he put me through, after all the people he killed. I can't help loving him, for what he was, even if that person is dead. That is why I had to come to the past, and change whatever happened. Cuz I know it wasn't his fault. So the thing is... on my fourteens birthday, my mom got killed. It was hard on all of us. But it was specially hard for Wyatt. But one day, a few days after mom was killed, Wyatt woke up a different person. As you said, his eyes were vacant, dead. It was a zombie in my brother's body. Do you think it might be that this cult thingy, got a hold of him and "woke him" at that time? Though it would make no sense. Cuz there was no threat, no mission. Wyatt didn't obey anybody. He just got insatiable for power"

-"Well, maybe the cult didn't wake him up. Maybe, the combination of the stress and pain of loosing your mother with whatever they did on his head. "Woke" him up, but not completely, or in a different way. Maybe, more than one factor contribute to this unnatural awoken, that mutate it into something different. Or maybe, he was awoken and he was following the orders of the cult, but you never realized and then he became the leader of the cult, so all that power was for the cult. I can not tell you, because I don't know. It's just speculations. For all we know, it wasn't even the cult." She shrug.

-"everything is so hard" He whine.

-"poor sweet heart" She caressed his face. Her eyes got watery "I can only just imagine everything you went through. I am sorry"

And she meant it, with every fiber of her body. He felt she was sorry for him, but not patronizing him. He hated when people felt sorry for him, and make him feel weak. But she was not making him feel that way. She cared about what happened him, but respect him and admire him, for that. Instead of making him feel weak, she made him feel powerful. And that was all Chris needed to start talking and telling her everything. About his nice childhood with the charmed ones, and Wyatt and his cousin. And how everything but his father, was perfect. What a great brother Wyatt was.

Then, the day his mother died, the day Wyatt turned, every death, every pain, every destruction and how much it hurt. His trip to the past, Bianca. The distrust of his family, how hard it was.

He told her, all the relevant points in his life, and how they felt. She reciprocate with hers.

Before they realized, it was way past dawn, and they hadn't even started to work on the case.

---

-"Everybody. Breakfast!" They could hear Piper yelling from downstairs.

-"COFFEE...YES YES YES!" Said Alexia

Chris felt horrible for all the memories he had unleash, but on the other hand, he felt relieved after the catharsis.

-"Are you sure you are not a psychologist?? Because after all you heard from me and all your advice I am pretty sure you can get your degree right away" He smiled

She looked at him guilty.

-"You are? I thought you were a teacher"

-"I work as a teacher at magic school. And I have a degree as magic school teacher, but in non magical world, I have a degree as a psychologist. I just don't practice. But you could be my one and special patient" She said with the cutest smile, teasingly.

-"Am I one and special?" He said sarcastically

-"A very special gentleman"

-"Shall we mademoiselle, then? Coffee awaits" Chris made a bow and extended his hand in a gentleman manner, with an even cuter smile than hers.

The orbed to the kitchen. Chris pulled her chair.

-"Mademoiselle, please be sited" And he offered her a cup of coffee.

-"Who are you, and what have you done with my nephew?" Phoebe asked Alexia.

-"I don't know" She said with a chuckle "but it's kind of scaring me too"

-"Oh god, one tries to be a gentleman in this family. And that is how they repay you?" He kissed his mom's cheek good morning "What do you think, mom?"

-"I think you are the cutest gentleman ever" She said without really paying any attention to what he was saying "Now, go sit down before your pancakes get cold."

Chris sat down besides Alexia and started taking bites from her pancakes, just to annoy her. She was enjoying that marvelously, and teasing him, laughing and stealing from his pancakes. While fighting, trying to protect her own. Piper mother's instinct kicked to fifth gear automatically. Why they orbed together? Why they were both wearing the same clothes as the night before? when did they became such good friends?

-"Who come you guys orbed down together?" She asked trying to sound a lot less interested than she was.

-"Cuz we woke up earlier and went to hit the book of shadows" pseudo-lied Chris while fighting Alexia in order to get into her pancake.

Phoebe seemed to find the scene adorable, and was smiling non stop while looking at her nephew acting so different than usual. Paige seemed shocked, a little amused, but mostly shocked, wondering if she was still asleep and dreaming. Leo seemed to be delighted by his son's good mood, not so delighted by who apparently was the side kick of his son's mood. Everybody's amusement, made Piper even angrier.

-"And did you guys find anything?" She said a lot more harshly than she intended to.

-"Actually we kind of got caught up talking about our lives, that we didn't research anything. We are soo dumb!" She said kind of annoyed, and she quickly stole a bite of

Chris pancake and stuck her tongue at him.

-"Speak for yourself, cuz I am the brightest ever"

-"Yeah, I can see that" While she manipulate his mind, so he would put both set of pancakes in her plate, and sit in front of his empty plate with his arms cross. "Thank you, brightest guy ever!"

She let go of him.

-"That is creepy, dude! Pancakes, plate" He said, while telekinetically orbed all the pancakes to his plate again.

-"Ok dude," She laughed "we seriously have to focus. We've been playing around all... way too much time" She picked up both plates and washed them. She served herself some more coffee. "Do you mind?" She asked with a smile.

Piper imagined herself, blowing Alexia up. GEE.. it felt good!!

-"of course not, help yourself" She replied with a fake smile.

-"I'll come to do the dishes later. Maybe when you guys are done" She looked at Phoebe and Paige "You can go to magic school. And Chris' dad can go to elderville."

-"And Chris' mom?" Piper asked indignant.

-"Chris' mom is more than welcome to join us. As long as she promise not to have so many intense thoughts towards my way. Because I am doing a great effort to block them, and they are causing me a head ache. So I would really appreciate if you tell me if you have a problem with me.."

Chris grabbed Alexia's hand and they orbed to the attic, leaving the rest of the kitchen speechless. But not for long.

-"We've been playing around all... way too much" Piper mocked Alexia. "Who does she thinks she is?? Get your hands off my son, you tramp!" She said angry.

Everybody laughed.

-"They were just playing, they weren't doing anything! Besides, your son, the baby... is almost 23, I think he has an age, where he should be allowed to play with girls.. you know? And you have to admit, that is not the normal Chris we are use to, so she is good for him." Said Phoebe smiling.

---

A while after that, Leo orbed Piper to the attic, on his way to "up there". She found Alexia going through the book, and Chris going through some other book, she presumed he got from magic school.

The both looked a lot more serious than during breakfast. They were researching and reading, not paying much attention to each other. After a while.

-"I know why you looked familiar" Chris bolt out of the couch out of the blue.

-"uh?"

-"You are Alia's sister" Said Chris as if it was a big realization.

-"DAH! I think we already established that, after the third of fourth time, I mentioned my sister's name was Alia"

-"Not little Alia, BIG Alia"

-"what are you talking about, Chris?"

-"I mean Alia, in my time. I don't know how I didn't think about it before. But you are my time's grown up Alia's sister"

-"Well, yeah, one would expect my sister to grow up. As much as I would like to keep her as a little baby. So how is YOUR Alia, from the future?"

-"Alia? She is super cool. She is the strongest telepath in the resistance, though she can't control minds like you, she can orb and she can heal, instead" He thought about it for a few seconds and then said " She talks about you all the time, now that I think about it"

-"Yeah.. I honestly don't know which power my sister is going to have at twenty five. He is three right now. She talks about me all the time? Cool!" Said Alexia Proud. "And where am I?"

He avoid her glance.

-"I am sooo dead. Right?" She kind of laughed.

-"You don't mind?'

-"You are going to change the future, remember? And if I have to die...well.. it would be my time. I am not going to whine about it now!"

-"yeah I am sorry.. you are actually one of the martyrs of the resistance. Your death saved a lot of lives, if that makes you feel any better!"

-"Yeah.. cool.. is great to know that at least I was of help... Wait.. did you and Alia.. ever.. you know.. Ewww...?"

-"Were together? No.. I had a huge crush on her when I was like sixteen, but she didn't pay any attention to me. She said I was too young... as ironically as that might sound now"

Alexia couldn't help smiling.

-'Well, you are too old now! Mister, so keep your hands off my sister!"

"And you, keep your claws off my son, you tramp" Thought Piper.

-"you have a thing for older women, right?" Piper asked her son, half amuse, half still didn't liking his baby with any girl. "Bianca, Alia. Should I expect you to ever bring a girl your age home?" She said teasingly.

-"Well.. what can I say? I am very mature for my age."

-"Yeah.. we can tell that" Piper answered sardonically, laughing.

At that moment Paige and Phoebe orbed in with tons of books.

-"Well, is nice to see you in a better mood, Piper. Here, we have a lot to entertain ourselves. This is all we could find that might be related"

They spent the next 3 hours going through the books. Leo had already orbed in and was helping.

-"I think I found it!" Said Alexia jumping up and down. "This is how the people in Alexia's mind looked like."

Everybody went to look. She was looking at an old history book from magic school.

"The zervins cult. An extinct cult, it functioned around the 1500, their intention was to conquered the world and where looking for absolute power, they didn't believe in the existence of good or evil, all that matter to them was power . They would kidnap magical children, that came from powerful families. They would have the kids undergo some sort of training or brain wash, for a little over a week. After that, The kids were reinserted into their families with no apparent damage. Until the order decided it was time to fit their purpose, in which case they would call them, with their secret call. The child's brain got possessed by the order and they would follow the cult's leader in whatever they were ask for. With no recollection of their old lives. This way, the cult would have influence over the most prominent magical families and beings. The way to vanquish them, its eliminating all their members, that since they are formerly abduct children, might posses various magical powers. None one has attempted to make a spell, to reverse the effect of the brain wash."

-"Superb!" Said Alexia sarcastically

-"Well, they look pretty alive to me, to be extinct" Said Chris in the same tone "What are we going to do.. go around asking if anyone has seen a extinct cult?"

-"I LOVE THE OPTIMISM OF THE YOUTH!" Paige cried keeping up with the sarcastic tone, she was the sarcastic in the family.. and this people were stealing it from her!

-"I'll go up there to see if anyone has heard of something" Leo Orbed out.

-"I'll go down there to see if anyone has heard of something" said Chris, starting to orb out

-"How cute.. he used the same words as his dad" Said Phoebe.

Chris rematerialize himself.

-"you have serious mental problems, you know that, right?" He said teasingly to Phoebe.

-"Hey, wait. I'll go with you. After the other time, I already kind of built myself a reputation down there" Alexia told him

-"Yeah.. as the girl that makes the demons smack their own heads into the wall?" Chris laughed.

She grabbed his hand, laughing.

-"Probably" As they orbed away.

-"AHH probably" Piper Mocked her when they were gone "Didn't I say.. get your hands off my son, you tramp!?"

Phoebe laughed.

-"And I am the one with serious mental problems?"

--

Vamp-Lynette: Of course I LOVE Wayne's world. I say we are not worthy with the whole movement all the time.. LOVE IT.. thanks.. I hope you like this long chappie too. Yeah, well I actually came home after Halloween, and wrote like 20 pages at once. And I have a lot of free time lately. THANK YOU! I am the one not worthy of such a good reviewer.

Chris always blames himself for everything. He did on the show all time. Everything somehow it was his fault. A natural born Martyr that kid.

Chris is super happy here, so I hope you like him. Even if Wyatt was kidnapped, I don't know.. typing this is what it came out. And what I have of next chapter.. Those two in the underworld. I am like where did this come from?? Even my demons are looking at them like.. dude?? What are you guys so perky about? You are choking me out of air for god sake!

Pukah: No, I haven't written till the 6th chapter. Actually I came back from my Halloween weekend, and I had this whole story on my head, so I typed from chapter II till here in one shot. But I did do an outline for the next like 15 chapters, and I know what is going to happen in like the 10 chapters after that (I know WOOW.. I don't know.. I came with this plot while coming home. And then when I started diving it into chapters, the first third of the story occupied like 15 chapters. And now.. this chapter is actually the length of four chapters. But I thought after dividing it, that it would just make the story too dense) Cuz chappie some funny demon ass kicking and hopefully some more stuff. As for the line in chapter 6. Yeah, I do write random lines when I get the ideas, and just stock them in my word, so I can pulled them out when needed. I actually have a line that is probably going to go in like chap. 25 if I ever get that far.

Ok I hope that answers your question. I am so glad you like my plot and think my story captures the spirit of charmed, I watched a few episodes and I was, hmm that is mainly what is all about. So we have to keep on with the spirit of the show!

And yeah.. if I never comment on truth..., cuz I don't think I did, I still LOVE your story. Its just that I have another nick, and I send you comments with the other. You actually like my other stories too. Or that is what you say :) .

andy20: Ohh chan chan. It is so mean to fool people with people walking up the stairs when its nothing... sorry. But I had to do it... the odds was that it was nothing.. right? THANK YOU SOO MUCH for reviewing, I hope you liked this chappie too. And please let me know. THANKS

CharmingPiper: I read and comment your story. Thank you for sharing it with me! Look for your emails, though I never watch OTH. Sorry, I hope you liked this chappie too. I swear, next chapter sarcastic demon interrogation. Or at least the first part I have written! I really liked it, hopefully I'll still like it when I re read it. I don't know if I smacked a lot of people in this chapter. I think I didn't. But Piper wanted to blow her up, that was funny, or at least for me. But I'll keep in mind you like the smacking. I have a couple of smacking scenes on deck anyways.

son gomay vidal goku: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter too. : ). No, Prue is not going to be on the trip to the past. But, if you want to, I can bring her in as a whitelighter. Between reading your review and writing this, I thought of a very cute/funny scene for Prue to come back as a whitelighter. So let me know if you want me to do it, and I will in a few chapters. Also, I don't remember that much about Prue's personality, so if you could give me the brief version of her personality and any key thing I have to remember I would really appreciate it. So.. let me know what do you want me to do.

AHH I checked you bio.. GEE... that is a LONG bio. Is the genesis in fan fic.! Jonas married Rachel and they had ... (yeah.. I don't remember the genesis and you appeared to be very catholic, so I don't remember the names in the genesis, forgive me).


	5. Demon hunt?

A/N: People, this is just to ask you guys to forgive my grammar, remember English is not my first language. And its pretty late at night. I cant barely see my screen at this point, catching my grammar mistakes.. is like an impossible quest

**CHAPTER V: Demon hunt?**

-"Ok, where should we go first?" Asked Chris in the underworld.

-"What is this, a theme park? Let's go to the roller coaster, daddy!!"

-"You know you should do something about that sarcasm of yours, right?"

-"Why? Cuz you are getting jealous since my remarks are a lot wittier than yours?" She smiled at him.

-"No.. cuz you can't even begin to compare to me, and it's making you look terrible since you are by my side"

A demon flamed in front of them.

-"YEAH daddy! Attraction number one"

Chris telekinetically smack him to the wall.. keeping him stuck there.

-"So, we were wondering mister demon, if you can help us." She looked innocently to the demon.

-"I don't deal with witches, you bitch" he answered.

-"That's not a very nice way to treat a lady" Said Chris making the demon smack his head strongly against the wall.

-"I see you are learning, Chris. See.. I knew you could do it. I am soo proud of you!"

-"I learnt from the best!" Chris smiled.

The demon in question was looking very confused. I am still not sure if it was due to the severe bump in his head, or by the ridiculous scene he was watching.

-"Anyway mister demon. See, our siblings had been kidnapped by the zervins cult, and we really need to find them. So...we were expecting you to help us"

-"You guys are crazy! I am not telling anything to a pair of freaks!"

-"I think I didn't make myself clear" She stared at the demon.

-"OUCHHH STOP IT!" He yelled.

Chris directed the corner of his eye, in her direction (He needed to keep eye contact with the demon floating against the wall)

-"I thought I wasn't being loud enough" She said "So I kind of yelled, really hard in his head. People don't really like it.. I still don't know why"

-"Ok Mister, since apparently, you are not going to go with the good cop routine, lets see if the bad cop can convince you" Said Chris.

-"Who is the good cop? She just almost made my head explode!"

-"Yeah... and he can be a lot worst" Said Alexia.

-"Ok, Ok... I'll talk. I don't know much.. but there is a rumor in the underworld that there are this demons, reviving an old cult'

-"Ok.. now try telling us something we don't know!" Said Chris.

-"I don't know anything else"

-"Wanna see some more of our powers, mister demon? They are super cool"

-"I think this demon we found has some hearing problems. Lets see if this helps" Said Chris while he started choking him telekinetically

-"Can't you stop acting like a sarcastic joker while you choke me out of air? Have some decency! You are killing me here"

-"then tell me what I want to know!

-"I don't know anything, I swear, but Onix might know!"

-"Who the hell is Onix?" Asked Chris, releasing the demon throat a little bit

-"The seer"

-"A seer, how didn't we think about that before? Lead us to her" Then he stopped. "But not now.. right now, come with us" he grabbed him roughly and took Alexia's hand, they orbed away.

--

They reappeared at the manor.

-"What is THAT doing here?" Asked Paige staring at the demon.

-"Do you people have any kind of respect? THAT is a he, I am a demon, not a chair"

-"Ahh.. we catch the one touchy demon in the underworld" Said Alexia sarcastically.

-"He is going to lead us to a seer that might know something. What did you guys found out?" He looked at his dad

-"Nah, the elders didn't know anything. They say the cult is extinct and there is no way that they are coming back"

-"Of course, what else would they say? If they admit something, they had to admit that I was right about Layla and they were wrong" Alexia said angrily.

-"well... we did some more research at magic school, and they are not demons. So they can not be hiding in the underworld. They just cloak their magic very well, that is why we can't find them or sense the kids. And apparently for what one of the older students was telling us. There is this guy, that used to be at magic school around five years ago, that was extremely interested in this cult, to a point of insanity. We think he might be the leader. He was claiming that he was going to resurrect the cult and establish his base here in san Francisco, in one of the abandon military properties." Explained Phoebe.

-"Pretty dumb, to be telling everybody his plans. But then, to our advantage, evil always seems to be dumb" Said Chris.

-"I resent that!" Said the demon.

-"And we don't care!" Alexia answered him "So.. abandon military properties, there are tons. But well, we have them at the Marina and at the Presidio. And they can't be the ones near the Golden Gate bridge, cuz there is were EVERYBODY goes! The ones at the presidio are not that big though, so it's a tough call. The guy probably has some spell to have his whole activity invisible to the non magical eyes, and he could have expanded the property with a spell.. it's not like cares about personal gain, probably!"

-"Ok, Alexia, you'll come with me to the Presidio. Paige and Phoebe go to the Marina"

-"COOL.. I love the Marina!" Said Phoebe.

They all looked at her like SHUT UP!

-"What?? I do!"

Leo looked at Chris quizzically.

-"Dad, you and mom should probably stay here"

-"Stop treating me like your useless mother, mister." She smacked him "Cuz I swear once you are born I am going to throw your baby self into boiling water"

-"It's not that, mom" He said, after that he lower his voice, almost like whispering shyly "It's that you are probably going to start with contractions in any minute now" He looked scared!

-"OH NO NO NO" She started smacking him repeatedly "You can't be doing this to me now, CRISTOPHER. Don't do this to me.. NO NO NO NO"

-"I am sorry, mom. Its not like I have a lot of control on what's going on in there" He pointed at her stomach.

-"And what about me? Am I suppose to hold her hand while she is in labor too??" Said the demon sarcastically.

Hearing that, Piper unleashed the hands of discontent, term never better applied, by the way. And the demon blew up.

-"YOU, should know better than to tease my mom at a moment like this" Answers Chris to the dust on the floor.

--

Vamp-Lynette: Love?? Hmm its Chris' life.. everything is complicated in Chris' life. But would it be to terrible if there were some sparkles? I like the girl.. and its really important for the plot that they develop a nice friendship at least. So.. let me know If you like her, or we have to ditch her and get another friend :) I hope you liked this chappie too. And thank you for all your reviews.. you are the best

buffgirl: Here you go, that was fast.. wasn't it?? I am updating almost every night, cuz I have a lot written. I am so happy you liked my story, I hope you liked this chapter too. Let me know.

son gomay vidal goku: Your review was the BEST and I am kind of sleepy to answer it.. too bad. Ok, then Prue will come...I won't tell you when, cuz I don't want to ruin the surprise.. but she will. Thanks for the description, its super useful!

Hehehe I loved the genesis part.. go on a teaching spree whenever you want. Learning new stuff can never hurt. And about teaching sunday school when you are older, if you want to do it, and its not only your mom. Then congratulations, you are probably going to be an awesome teacher, and we all know the kids need a lot of good role models nowadays!! So that could be an awesome way to help making the world a better place. Don't you think?

I hope you liked this chappie too.. let me know.. thanks for your sweet review.


	6. It's all about the babies

**CHAPTER VI: It's all about the babies.**

They orb to some place in the presidio.

-"OHH this is SOO big!" She whined.

-"Don't worry, we are going to find them!"

-"And what are we planning to do? Go knocking door to door in all the abandon houses till someone answers?"

-'You are so not funny sometimes, you know?"

-"Ohh you love me!"

-"Lets go" he said in a "Whatever" tone with a smile "can't you like feel any brain activity around you or something?"

-"I could, normally. But you can't sense your brother, and I can't read my sister. I don't think I'll be able to read anyone. Hmmm... but they are a whole bunch of them. Maybe, if I canalize your sensing, plus my telepathy I might be able to sense/telepath (A.K.A –TL from now on! TK telekinesis) if there is a huge amount of human activity somewhere. I don't really think its going to work, but... "

-"Just try it!" he sort of yelled at her.

-"ok you, grumpy" She focus "There...." They walked for like ten minutes. "Over there" She said. They walked cautiously to the spot the marked. They hide behind a tree and observed.

-"A Party! You brought us to a Party!" Chris didn't know whether to laugh or to scream.

-"Well there is a whole lot of people here. Just not the whole lot we were expecting! It's not like you had a better idea!"

-'Ok, then.. house to house has to be"

The spent the next ten hours cautiously breaking into the beautiful abandon houses in the presidio.

-"I am exhausted Chris, I am cold, I am hungry. I haven't slept in quite a few days. I seriously need some warm tea or something and a nap. It's like ten at night. I am sorry"

-"No, you are right, even if we find them now. We are so exhausted we wouldn't be able to fight them. Let's go back home and take a shower and sleep a little"

They orbed to the manor.

--

As predicted, around twenty minutes after Chris and her sisters left, Piper started having contractions.

-"OUCH. I forgot how awful those were" She said. Apparently, they had forgotten that Leo didn't really drive, and orbing to the hospital was not such a good idea. Leo said he could drive, but Piper declined his generous offered, and requested a taxi cab, in not such a good mood. They left a note for the manor people. But somehow, they had the impression Chris already know where they were.

Piper and Leo arrived to the hospital without any major complication (Leo didn't have a wallet to pay the cab and stuff like that.. but well...nothing really problematic). By the point the dynamic duo got home. Piper had been in labor for already ten hours.

--

Paige and Phoebe orb in the manor more or less at the same time Chris and Alexia did. They looked as dirty and exhausted as the other couple.

-"Where is your mom, when we need some hot FOOD!?!" Said Paige

-"In the hospital"

-"Ohh baby Chris is going to come home!! You are going to be soo cute, yes you are" Said Phoebe, obviously. Pinching Chris' cheek.

-"Once again, you have serious mental problems, you know that, right?" Chris pulled back.

Alexia fixed something for all of them, and after a shower, the all surrender to sleep. Except Chris, who orbed himself into a bathroom in the hospital and went to visit his mom.

-"Hey mom, how are you holding up?"

-"You! Get away from me, or I'll blow you up"

-"Gee, is nice to feel loved" He said ignoring what she said and going right beside her, planting a kiss on her cheek. "I am sorry mom"

She started hitting him

-"How could you do this to me, Christopher Perry Halliwell? And you.. don't laugh cuz it's all your fault!" She said to Leo

-"Here comes another one" She said grabbing his hand and squeezing it so tight, Chris didn't feel sorry for his mom anymore. He started feeling sorry for his dad, that had been holding her hand for the last ten hours.

-"I am going to owe you a hand after this, dad"

-"YEP!"

-"So.. did you find anything?" She asked after the contraction was over.

-'We will mom, soon. I promise" Chris was worried.

-'Sure you will" She tried to smiled convincingly at her son "Ok, now go and rest, before any of the nurses finds you here, or I loose control and really blow you up."

-"I love you mom" He kissed her again

---

The next morning, they went back to finish what they started. Like an hour later, they were about to enter one of the houses, when Alexia stopped him.

-"I think there is something there." She canalized his sensing again "There is something there...I don't know what.. its like an almost imperceptible vibe, but a very weird one, cuz it's undefined, its like hearing static"

-'Ok.. maybe someone left a radio in an abandon house" he teased. She smacked his arm. "I was teasing, you have no sense of humor!"

-"I do.. your jokes are just not funny" She smiled at him. 'Ok.. lets go, here goes nothing" She looked really scared

-"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine" He grabbed her hand. She squeezed it tightly.

-"You don't have the whole invisibility thingy , do you?"

-"NO, that's an elder's power"

-'Well, your dad is an elder!"

-"But I am not!"

-"I bet Wyatt has it!"

-'You are SOOO NOT funny"

-"UHHHH I smell an inferiority complex.. BIG ONE"

He smirked.

-"Don't worry, sweety, there is no way in hell your brother can be cuter than you" She said with a caring smile.

-"O-K" with a whatever expression, but deep inside, he liked that. "Let's go"

-"Can't we just orb to.. like... a safe place in the house?"

-"Lexy! I can't sense anyone inside the house, how can I know where there is no one??" He saw the fear in her eyes and pulled her into a hug "everything its going to be fine, baby, I promise"

-"what if she is hurt? What if something happens to me.. who is going to take care of her?"

-"The more time we spend here, the more we risk them getting hurt. Besides, you have to had save Alia in my past, because Alia is alive and kicking evil asses in the future, and you didn't die that day, ok?" He looked into her eyes, she nod.

They slowly sneaked through one of the broken windows. When they got inside, and they were automatically met by a nice energy ball, that Chris miraculously deviate with his Tk.

-"who are you, and what do you want?" Said the guy that threw the energy ball, he was wearing a weird Bordeaux robe, and so where the other three guys in the room.

-"We are your neighbors...We were wondering if we could borrow some sugar?" Said Alexia.

Even Chris looked at her in disbelief. The energy ball guy threw, yet another energy ball at her, Chris deviate it, only to come back to him, since apparently one of the other two dudes also had telekinesis.

They ball played back and forth for like five seconds, time that it took Alexia to canalize the energy ball guy powers. She threw an energy ball to the telekinetic cult member, who explode automatically.

Chris threw the other energy ball right back to his owner, that blew up too. The third dude shimmered away.

-"Cool. Now I feel in a video game"

-"Lexy..." He said shyly "Wyatt was awoken by this cult"

-"How do you know?"

- "Cuz those robes... those were the robes Wyatt's closest followers used."

By the time they got to the second room, more than twenty cult members were there.

Someone with molecular manipulation, like Piper, tried to blow Alexia up. Chris orbed her in her place, so she could avoid it. Just to get caught by a telekinetic swing that blew him to the wall. Alexia decided to mimic the molecular manipulation. And flick her hand twice blowing up a couple of sect members.

Chris made one of the men fly in the air and Alexia blew him too.

A fire starter threw Fire at Chris, He telekinetically reverse it, burning the fire starter up. He threw another girl in the air, that Alexia blew up.

Suddenly out of the blue, Chris bend his body letting go a howl of pain. The telekinetic cult member in front of him took advantage of that making fly into the air. Alexia mind control the molecular manipulation dude that was behind the telekinetic guy (since she didn't have the right angle to shoot him herself) and he blew up the telekinetic guy, plus the two other men nearest to him. Chris felt to the floor, composed again.

-"What happened?" She asked worried

-"I think I just been born" He said with a groggy wide smile, just looking at her.

-"Congratulations, do you think we can focus in not getting KILLED now?"

Chris reacted, and threw three of the cult members to the wall in one swing. Alexia blew them up, but with the noise of the explosions, she didn't hear the girl shimmering behind her. The girl behind her threw an energy ball that exploded right in her back. She gasp for air loudly.

-"LEXY!" Cried Chris.

The telekinetic dude made her fly across the room, smashing her head loudly against the wall, she fainted on the air, before hitting the floor

-"Lexy" Chris orbed to her.

The telekinetic dude swung his hand and they were trapped in a crystal cage.

Chris picked up Alexia's unconscious body, the wound on her back seemed really bad. And her head was bleeding.

-"Lexy.. wake up, come on sweetie, wake up"

-"Shut up! Who are you people?" Someone that had just orbed in, asked him, he could see he was the leader of their cult. "What do you want?"

-"You kidnapped our siblings and we want them BACK!"

-"Hmm fraternal love.. so cute, too bad I couldn't care less"

One of the girls followers whisper something in his ear.

-"I gotta go now.. so sad.. but you can stay there.. just thinking of which way I'll use to kill you. That is.. if your friend over there doesn't die first" He orbed away.

They were five sect members watching them.

Alexia slightly opened her hazed eyes. She grabbed her head with her hands.

-"I think someone got their revenge right now. I am never smacking another head into a wall again! What are we doing here? Why are you sitting beside me like an idiot? Don't you have a brother to save?" He pointed the cage. "Ahh yeppy. I am dying and trapped in a crystal cage. That's so cool"

-"You are not dying"

-"What are we going to do? I can't move the crystals (A/n: Yeah.. I know Paige did it on one blue moon, and I thought it was the lowest thing they could ever do. If she can TK move it out, how come all the zillions of demons with TK powers they trapped into that thingy couldn't?? RIDICULOUS!"), I can't call my dad, cuz the house is cloak so he can't sense me. They can't sense us. I don't know. Do you think you can manipulate one of this dudes over here, so they move a crystal?"

She looked at one for like two seconds, and then faint again. She woke up a couple of minutes later.

-"what happened?" Chris asked worried.

-"I think I have a concussion, and it requires a lot of energy to manipulate someone, I can try contacting your dad with TL. I mean, he is an elder, he should be pretty receptive, and TL is always easier than manipulation."

--

Piper was laying on her bed, waiting for the nurse to bring her new born. Leo was sitting beside her, looking at her adoringly.

"LEO WE NEED YOU.. URGENTLY, PLEASE.. WE ARE ON THE WEST SIDE, NEAR..." He heard Alexia's voice, she never finished the message. That worried Leo, probably more than the message itself.

-"I Have to go, Piper" he said kissing her forehead. Piper looked at him as if she was about to blow him up, and then, she probably was. "Something happened to Chris, they are missing, they are in danger!" Leo explained.

-"GO THEN" She said worried.

Leo orbed to Phoebe and Paige and explained them what happened.

-"west side of the presidio?? Do you have any idea how big that is?" Asked Paige freaked out.

---

Piper was laying on the hospital bed, with her perfect son in her arms. But she couldn't bring herself to be happy.

She was all alone in the hospital, her baby son was kidnapped, her older/youngest son was missing, her husband and her sisters were searching for them. She felt even more sorry for baby Chris, everything in Chris' life seemed to get ruined. And he couldn't even enjoy a celebration on his birth day.

-"I am all alone" She sigh.

-"You are not alone" She heard a voice, as someone started materializing in front of her.

--

buffgirl : :).. Better?? This one is a lot longer. The thing is I have like an outline of what I want to happen in every chapter, and sometimes it just comes out longer, and sometimes shorter. That's all. I hope you liked this chapter too. Thank you for your reviews.. please keep them coming!! THANKS!! (HEHEH apparently your mind control "YOU WILL, YOU WILL" is working :). Thanks again.

Vamp-Lynette: Ohh she is a nice girl.. and she really likes Chris! Still.. like they don't have enough problems to add a romantic relationship to all that. Right now they are focusing on saving Wyatt and Alia. Or at this particular moment.. in not getting Killed. Chris will always love Bianca. At some point hopefully too, he will rebuilt his life! Maybe with Bianca in the future.. who knows?? Well.. actually I do.. cuz I am a seer, or mainly, cuz I am writing the story and I know what is going to happen in the future! Hopefully you'll like it!

Yeah... I guess even Alexia noticed when she hit the wall!!

THANKSSSSSSSSSS FOR YOUR REVIEWS.. YOU ARE THE BEST.. YOU PUT A SMILE IN MY FACE EVERY TIME!

son gomay vidal goku: Yeap.. Piper was always moody!! I didn't really invented that!! Is like Phoebe saying "You are soo cute" or Paige being sarcastic. But poor girl.. she is in labor.. and not in the best situation.. so we'll let her be moody!


	7. New Comers

**CHAPTER VII: New Comers.**

-"PRUE" Piper cried.

-"That's right, sis!" Prue said.

-"But how??"

-"I am your sons new whitelighter now" She said with a big smile. She went to the baby. "ooh ooh ohh! He is so adorable"

-"Yes, he is. Neurotic too, but adorable"

-"Uh? Neurotic after a few hours of being born?"

-"I'll explain you later. So how come you didn't come before? I mean Wyatt is almost two"

-"Well, the elders at first gave Wyatt to Leo, being his father and all, they thought it was better. And then when he became an elder, they told me this Chris dude had all his energy focus on Wyatt so they didn't need another whitelighter."

-"And NOW?" She started to panic

-"Beats me... I guess something happened to this Chris dude"

-"OH GOD NOO... what happened to Chris?"

-"Relax sis, he is a whitelighter, he is already dead. Odds are, he can't die again. Well.. unless there was a darklighter, but then they would have told me"

-'WHAT HAPPENED TO CHRIS?... Prue, you have to find out"

-"I'll go later, I am not going to leave you alone in the hospital!! Don't you want to catch up with your sister after all this time?" She said with a big smile, putting an arm around her sister's shoulder.

-"PRUE! I'll catch up with you later, go up there and find out what the hell happened to this Chris dude, or I'll re-kill you, I mean it"

-"Ok, ok, sis, is nice to see the years didn't take the bitchiness out of you" She said as she orbed out.

Piper was panicking. A few moments later Prue came back.

-"Ok sis, they told me nothing happened to this Chris dude, they said something about him being unable to be his own whitelighter, what ever THAT means. And something about him going to the future soon, and some other un-understandable crap. Does that make any sense to you?"

Piper sigh relieved.

-"I guess it does.. now... care to explain me, cuz I am as lost as a drop of sweet water in the ocean!"

--

-"What happened?" Asked Chris as soon as Alexia started regaining consciousness.

-"I decided it was a nice place to take a nap! What do you think? I fainted!" she said weakly.

-"No.. dude, I meant with my father"

-"I was able to sent him something before I fainted.. don't know how much"

-"Try again" He looked at her, she had hazy eyes and was blinking non stop. As if she had trouble keeping them open. She was laying on her side, on his lap. She grabbed her head with one arm.

-"I can't Chris. I am sorry. I need to sleep"

-"You have a concussion, you can't sleep! Wake up. Stay with me.. they are going to come soon, don't worry. Just stay awake, sweetie, ok? Look at me!"

-"Tell me about Alia in the future" She said, she had no energy to tell him, he should just let her sleep, cuz they were dead anyways.

--

Meanwhile, on the west side of the Presidio.

-"Are you sure you can't sense anything, Leo?" Said Phoebe, Leo looked at her like he was about to kill her "I guess not"

The wondered around for about an hour.

-"There, I sense something weird going on there" Leo pointed at the house "Ok...Let's orb there, I'll make all of us invisible"

They orbed to the first room Alexia and Chris arrived. Again four cult members were there...

-"Do you guys feel something?" One of the members asked.

The three of them hold there breath.

-"No... it must be the wind" said another.

They made their way, cautiously to the second room, where they could see a badly hurt Alexia, and Chris talking soothingly to her, both trapped in a crystal cage. Five guards were walking around the room.

-"Oh my god" Said Phoebe quietly. But still, one of the guards looked her way. Paige elbowed her, not too strongly, since she was fearing her sister might cry again. After a while, the guard stopped looking.

Leo walked slowly and quietly beside the nearest crystal... when he was sure no one was looking, he kicked it away. And the cage disappeared.

-"What the ..." One of the guards started saying.

Paige, still invisible cried "Lance, stupid cult member" And the lance one, of the guards was holding, flew in the air and cross his body before he could finish his sentence.

The molecular manipulation guy, tried to blow whatever was, that had yelled that. But Paige had already orbed besides Chris.

-"Are you ok, Chris?" She asked.

-"Paige, thank god. I am, but she is not"

Leo orbed to their side two, and made them both invisible too. And all of them orbed somewhere else in the room, since the aforementioned cult member was blowing everything around them. Following the voices.

-"You two, keep on attacking, while I heal her" Whispered Leo, not quietly enough. A fire starter threw a fire ball at the voice, Chris manage to re direct it, and the fire starter burst into flames.

The lance guy recovered his lance, and waited to hear the next noise, but he didn't realize Phoebe was right in front of him. She kicked him in the face, grabbing his lance and stabbing him.

Two more members shimmered and orbed in. Phoebe regained the lance and threw it at the one that shimmered. The one that orbed, swung a hand in the direction where the lance had come, and Phoebe flew in the air.

Chris made him fly too, smashing him loudly against the wall.

Alexia, had already been healed. She canalize the molecular manipulation power again, and blew the telekinetic sect crew up, and then the owner of the power she was using. The last guy standing was running away, when a swung of Chris' arm made the lance go right through him.

-"Ok.. now lets go and find the kids, before they keep on coming."

They run invisible up the stairs. What they saw kind of shocked them. In front of them, there was a cute nursery, with games and all sort of nice things for kids. There were three kids in there. Wyatt, Alia and another toddler. There was a guard in every corner, they all had lances too. And two cult members, a girl and a boy were taking care of the babies. They could hear that someone was having an agitated discussion on the far end of the hallway that was on the right side of the nursery. One of the voices screaming, was the leader they heard before.

-"Excuse me, can I borrow this?" Said an invisible Phoebe to the guard that was closer, taking his lance away. He looked shocked, but not for long, because phoebe smack the wooden end of the lance on his forehead, and he fainted. She threw the lance to the guy on the far end.

The lance didn't reach destination, since one of the guards redirected with TK, back to an invisible Phoebe, that actually caught it in midair, and stabbed the unconscious guard, before shooting it again. The guard with TK was going to redirected again, but when he moved his hand to do so, Chris also TK made his lance fly and stabbed him right on his chest.

One of the teachers protected the three toddlers and the other teacher, with a force field, just like Wyatt's. Another of the guards, apparently also with tk powers.. swung his arm, and all the paints for the little kids flew in the air...staining everything in the room, and consequently them too. So they weren't invisible anymore.. they were little dots of paint.

-"Great, just great!" Said Chris "My mom its going to kill me, when she sees the laundry"

-"Shut up... you are not the one wearing your mother's clothes" Answered Alexia.

-"UH?"

-"Didn't you see I changed?? I never went back home.. what did you think? That I conjured new clothes? Paige game some of your mother's clothes, from when she wasn't pregnant, since she is the one closest to my size. And now...her clothes look like a colorful Dalmatian, she already hates me for some unknown reason... now.. she'll just blow me into pieces"

-"Good luck" he laugh

-"Can you guys stop the chit chat and fight" Said Paige angry.

-"Hey that is my line" Yelled Chris

While all this conversation was taking place. Leo sent an energy ball to the guy that had spread the paint, and Paige stabbed the last guy tk with one of the lances.

Alexis stared at the teacher, with the force field, manipulating his mind. She force field came down and Leo ran for Wyatt and Alexia still eye fixed on the force field owner, got Alia. Before the other teacher could make a move, Chris sent yet another lance, at her.

-"Someone, please kill this dude" Said Alexia. "Make them commit suicide, its one of the few things I can't manipulate someone to do" Leo sent an energy ball and Phoebe a lance at the same time. He died. "Hey Alia, sweetie. I love you soo much!"

-"Lexy. Alia missed you" Said Alia. She couldn't say much more because Alexia was kissing and hugging her all over.

-"dada" Said Wyatt. Leo kind of had the same response Alexia did.

-"Hey buddy, we missed you so much" Said Leo.

Paige had grabbed the third baby that was crying and comforted him.

The two people that were having the agitated discussion in the room at the far end, came to see what was going on. Alexia stared at the leader of the cult, that started spinning and yelling non stop, grabbing his head. As if he was trying to get rid of something in there.

Leo threw an energy ball at the other person that came out of the room, and caught him by surprise. He died instantly.

After like three minutes of the leader screaming and begging. Chris was going to throw a lance at him.

-"Don't you dare" Said Alexia.

-"Lexy, you can't keep on torturing him forever" He threw the lance. And then hugged her from behind. "Everything its over now, Alia and Wyatt are safe. It's time to go on with our life"

-"And Layla, and my aunt and uncle? Who is going to bring them back"

-"No torturing will bring them back either, Lexy. It's time to move on" He kissed the top of her head, since he was way taller than her.

-"Ok, lets check if they are really ok" Said Lexy resigned ,and sat all the three toddlers in a row, while she stared at them fix for a while.

-"Nothing, they are safe... I don't perceive anything weird from them" She smiled widely.

They all sigh in relief.

A/N: This will be my last update from my lovely San Francisco, which has been my home for the last two years. Next update will be from Argentina, where I am from. I am just so sad that I had to write this! So write nice reviews to cheer me up :)

---

buffgirl: THANK YOUU!! I love your reviews! I hope you liked this chapter too. If there is something going on between Chris and Alexia?? Hmm would you hate me if it was? By now they are really good friends, and the REALLY like each other, that is true. Just the moment is kind of awkward for them to start a relationship. But would you hate me if they do at some point in the future? I still don't know what is going to happen. Or I do.. but I might change my mind if everybody wants something different. What do you say?

son gomay vidal goku: YEAP!! That was Prue.. I hope you liked it, yes its short. Mainly cuz they were saving the babies.. but next chapter is family reunion, so you'll see more of her. Thanks for reviewing. And please feel free to let me know what you think Prue should be doing, I cant promise I'll do everything you say, but I will definitely consider your suggestions. You know I will... I brought her back cuz you asked, right?

CharmingPiper: I am glad you liked it, and Piper got to smack Chris during labor. Not for a long while, but a quite small scene. And now she'll get to beat the crap out of him, for the two day labor and the stains on the clothes! More Chris' relationships in the past.. hmm.. I don't know if I will be able to do that, but well, Alexia will still be there for a while and they became really good friends.. so Piper is about to blow her up.

You are Swedish?? THAT IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cool! I love Swedish people, is definitely my favorite nationality. I mean it, I met probably 10 Swedish guys and girls and I met people from almost all over the world, and Swedish are always the coolest. I know it sounds like I am saying that cuz you said you were Swedish, but no.. I mean it!

Thanks for your reviews, let me know what you think of this chapter!


	8. CELEBRATIONS

CHAPTER VIII: CELEBRATIONS

-"So are you going to explain me all your insane behaviors, and tell me where is everybody, and why you were so worried about a dead guy's health? Or should I keep on thinking this post-partum depression is really getting to you?"

-"HE,HE. funny as always, sis" She said sarcastically

-"Yeah.. what can I say, almost four years in heaven haven't taken away my sparkle! I still have it!" She said smiling.

-"GOD.. like we didn't have enough smart asses around the house! Paige is more than enough, thanks! Chris.. is worth for five! We don't need anymore."

Prue stuck tongue out.

-"So I guess, Paige is my baby sister? Grams and mom told me about her, so... she is a smart ass? I'll keep that in mind. And Chris.. what is the deal with this Chris, anyways? And how come you named your son after this dude. You didn't ditch Leo, did you?"

-"Hmm Leo-Me , very, very complicated!"

-"But he IS the father of your baby? please don't tell me you have some sort of whitelighter syndrome... And that baby is this Chris dude's baby!"

Piper laughed, and looked sister disgusted.

-"EWWW Gee NOOOOOOOO!!! Leo is the father of the baby!"

-"Well, you name the baby after him. You panic thinking that something might happen to him. Sis, let me tell you. But I think you have some kind of feelings for this guy"

-"Me, feelings for Chris??" She laughed "NOOOO...Not that type, at least! Chris is my son. The baby wasn't named after Chris, Chris IS the baby! That is why they told you he can't take care of himself"

-"UH?"

-"Chris came from the future, and posed as our whitelighter. He came to save Wyatt from turning evil, eventually we discovered who he was, and all. And now, they are saving Wyatt, that has been kidnapped by some weird cult that turns kids evil. So we are hoping, once we save him, he wont be a threat any more, and Chris will be able to go back to the future. Do you understand, now?"

-"No...." Her look said "WHATTTT?????????????????"

-----

-"Pfff I am so glad this is over." Said Phoebe "What do you guys say if we go say hi to the new mommy. Wanna meet you baby brother, Wyatt?"

-"Yeah. Let's go and say hello to mini-me, THAT is going to be weird! I wonder if something would happen if I touch him or me.. or..."

-"I told you time travel was complicated!... Nahh we went to the past with your mother once, and we interacted with our past selves and nothing happened" Said Phoebe

-"But didn't you guys lost your powers when you went to the past? Because mini you had them? How come Chris didn't loose his powers?" Ask Paige. They all looked at Leo

-"How come I always have to have all the answers?" Asked Leo.

-"YOU ARE THE ELDER" everybody answered together.

-"Ok, I don't know... maybe since he was here first, they baby is the one that got strip of his powers. Because when you guys went to the past, the mini you were there before, and then you arrived. Here, Chris was here and the baby arrived. Or maybe, the baby doesn't have his powers yet. One way or another. Who cares, Big Chris needs his powers a lot more than baby Chris."

The orbed together to the hospital room. To everybody's shock, the first one to react to Prue's figure was Chris.

-"Aunt Prue!" he said happily, hugging her "I was wondering when you were going to show up! I missed you so much!"

Prue was being hugged and feeling mixed emotions, she was sure this guy was the Chris they've been talking about, but being hugged so affectionate by a twenty three year old boy, that seems to know you pretty well, but you barely know anything about. It was a little weird.

-"You must be Chris, I presume." She said with a smile.

-"The one and only, Aunty"

-"Actually Chris, now that mini-you is born, you are probably the only person in the planet that can not use that saying"

-"And I guess that is my smart ass sister, Paige." To everybody surprise, now it was Prue the one that ran to Paige and Hugged her. "OH OH OH, a baby sister. You look so much like the rest of us, you are soo cute."

-"Chris, now I know how you feel with Phoebe. And, I am sorry!" She said with a smile, Chris smirked "Its so nice to finally meet you, sis" Said Paige hugging Prue back tightly.

-"And this must be Wyatt" Said Prue next, moving towards the baby on Leo's arm "You sure make them adorable, Piper"

Chris was actually looking jealous, so she went back to his nephew.

-"Look at this one. I mean, its easy to be adorable when you are a baby, but when you are twenty three, being so cute!! I bet you guys have been having trouble keeping the ladies out of the manor. I'll have to start practicing kicking some female asses! You are not...??" She said looking at Alexia.

Alexia was standing right besides Chris, carrying Alia with one arm, and caressing Chris' arm with the other, comforting him. Since Chris seemed to be particular anxious at that moment. Probably since saving Wyatt, meant going back to the future, and that was scary. Plus seeing Prue again, plus having mini-him.

-"US??NAHHH" Said both at the same time "We are just friends"

-"Ok, you will have to get used to having an overprotecting Aunt, hon. It's what I do" Said Prue.

-"I KNOW, I am already used to having an overprotecting Aunt" He pretended to be offended, but deep inside he loved it.

-"And I see I am in your future, and that we are close. That is cool!" Prue smiled.

-"You are the only one left, in my future" He whispered, almost inaudible, the few that heard him, didn't really want to ask.

Phoebe meanwhile had stolen baby Chris from Leo's arms and was doing the "Oh you are so cute, yes you are" routine.

-"Shoo-Shoo everybody, now it's MY time with MY sons! So stop stealing them all away from me, that I can't move, but I can, certainly, still blow things up!" Said Piper with a smile "YOU first" she signal at Chris to come closer.

He was surprised, he loved it, but he would have bet, she was going to ask for Wyatt first, since he was the one that had been kidnapped, and since, his little inferiority complex, made him think, Wyatt always came first in his parents eyes. But he walked to him mom happily.

-"HAPPY BIRTHDAY , MY BOY" She hugged him tight, with tears in her eyes. At that point, people realized it was Chris' birthday. "I am so proud of you! Thank you for all you did for us. You are the best son I could ever ask for" She said looking straight into his eyes and caressing his cheek.

-"Thank you, mom" He said, almost in the verge of tears.

-"Now go...before I kill you. Two days of labor, Chris. TWO DAYS!" She said smiling.

-"Yeah, I know mom, you'd tell me that, every time you got mad at me "Two days of labor, and this is how you repay me, TWO DAYS!"" He mocked Piper's voice.

They all laughed. Leo handed Wyatt to his mom. She kissed him and hugged him. Sighing in relief.

-"Are we sure they are ok?" She asked.

-"Yeap" Said Alexia "I am positive. The threat is over... how does it feel, hon?" She said smiling at Chris, can caressing his cheek. "Happy birthday, sweetie!" She said hugging him.

Now Prue and Piper joined forces in the intense look and thoughts of "Get your CLAWS out of my boy, you TRAMP!"

-"It's the best birthday present, ever" He smiled widely, looking into her eyes. "Thanks for all your help. It meant a lot"

-"Right back at you" She smiled back at his beautiful eyes.

-"Ok what do you say" Said Piper, very aware that she was interrupting the sweet moment "If we all go back home and have a little party? I mean... how often we save my older son from turning evil, my youngest son is born, my youngest son from the future turns twenty three and my sister returns from the dead?"

-"Oh.. don't we have those sort of things like...every day?" teased Paige "I thought it came with the job description. What is the fun of being a charmed one, if we don't have any excitement!? I am so going to quit now!"

-"Speak for yourself. I have more than enough excitement as it is" Said Piper "So, lets get this show on the road. I'll leave like this, so the docs don't get suspicious and Leo or Prue can heal me when we get home"

-"see... that's so useful, NOW we get a whitelighter that can heal. Not like some one I know.." Paige said teasingly to Chris.

-"See this" He show his fist "You'll see how useful it is...when it goes right into the mouth, of someone I know. If she doesn't choose to shut up" Chris joked back. Paige smirked at him.

-"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Asked Prue "Aren't you tired?"

-"After 48 hrs in labor.. GEEE nooo.. why would I be tired?"

Prue and Leo looked at her worried.

-"It will go away once you heal me" Said Piper smiling

After convincing some very reluctant doctors, Piper got discharged and they left for the manor.

-"I am going to bring grandpa, can I mom?" Asked Chris.

-"Sure, sweetie. I think that is a great idea!"

_-"On this magic day,_

_set this table_

_with all the favors _

_you are able"_

Chanted Paige, and the whole dinning room got decorated in a second.

-"Personal GAIN!" Said Prue.

-"Chill out, sis! I just met my oldest sister and my youngest nephew, and after all that happened. The powers HAVE to forgive us this one" Paige answered, putting an arm around her new found sister's shoulder, smiling widely.

-"Yeah, I guess those are more than enough reasons to celebrate, and saving the world doesn't leave us enough time" She smiled back admiring the decoration "Good taste, sis!"

-"I am glad you agree, I think we are going to get along, marvelously"

-"I hope!" She smiled.

-"I am glad I finally met you, Prue"

-"I am glad I finally met you, too"

-"AHHH Sister bonding. HOW CUTEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Interrupted Phoebe putting one of her hands in each of her sister's shoulders "Can I join? So what do you think of the house, Prue? Did you missed us? I missed you so much, honey!"

-'Of course I missed you, silly! A lot! And now, everything is so weird. Coming here, I have a new sister, I have three nephews, that are technically two, and one of my nephews, is barely five years younger than my younger sister...My nephew was going to grow and have an evil tyranny... things are definitely...weird!"

-"Welcome to the charming life of the charmed ones!"

-"Yeah, I definitely missed all this excitement! Life is heaven its pretty boring after you lived in this house for a while... everything here looks so the same, yet so different"

-"I don't know where are we all going to fit now.. though" Said Paige.

-"Lets just party tonight and worry about small technicalities tomorrow. I guess we can squeeze some people at magic school, till we find something permanent or something" Said Phoebe.

-"Cool! I would love to sleep at magic school for a while. So you can sleep in your old bedroom tonight" Paige smiled at her sister, that smiled back at her.

Chris orbed back with Victor, that looked beyond excitement. He apparently even forgot that he hated to orb.

-"OH MY GOD PRUE!!" He ran to his daughter, hugging her, with tears on his eyes, kissing her "You look amazing! Chris said you came back to stay! I am so glad to see you"

-"I am glad to see you too, Dad. I've missed you"

-"And the baby! Oh Chris, you are such an adorable baby!" Victor said after spending a few minutes with his daughter.

-"Thank you, grandpa.. I think"

-"So, we are sure that Wyatt is safe?"

Everybody looked at Chris for an answer.

-"Yeah, I am sure. Those robes where the robes Wyatt closet followers wore. It all fits perfectly. Everything had to be corrected, by now" He smiled, with mixed emotions. He loved that his brother was safe, still that meant he had to leave, and he had finally settled a little in the past, now another journey to another, good, but yet, unknown future.

-"So that means you are going to leave us?" Asked Victor sad, he had grown very fond of his grandson. He wasn't the first one to had that sad thought, yet, he was the first one that dared to ask.

-"As soon as we get everything ready, yes"

-"Ok... today it's a celebration day, right? No sad thoughts!" Said Phoebe.

-"Here, happy birthday, Chris" Said Victor, pulling up a package from his coat.

-"Ohh grandpa... I can't believe you remembered! This is awesome, you are awesome" he hugged his grandfather.

He had given him the entire collection of Humphrey Bogart movies, since in one of the many talks they had, Victor mentioned how much he loved Bogart and Chris told him he loved him too, and that when he was little, he used to go to his house, and they would watch all his movies and talk for hours about the classics. Chris told his grandfather, that every time he saw or heard about Bogart, he always thought of his grandfather.

-"Of course, I remembered. How could I forget? This way you'll have something to always remember me, kiddo!" He hugged his grandson "Happy Birthday, Chris! You are a great kid! And I am very proud to be your grandfather"

-"I love you grandpa" Said Chris in his grandfather's arm.

-"I love you too, son"

--

buffgirl : Sorry I forgot to answer you where I got the name Alexia from. I don't really know.. I love the name Alexis with all its 30000 derivations. I know a couple of Alexias. But still, I just like that name. Thanks for your reviews, and yeah, you spoke about the fast updates and you jinxed it. Nahh... I've been living in Sfo for like 2 years, and I came back to my country (Argentina) on Monday. So I had a lot of free time last week, now I won't have that much free time. But I love writing this story. I mean, I love all my stories, but this one is particularly easy to write, cuz I know what is going to happen in each chappie. And patience is not one of my virtues, so I want everything to happen, fast. Thanks for all your reviews

"i

wouldn't hate u i wan it to happen by futuer do u mean chris' futuer? cuz that

would be weird unless she would come with him to his futuer..." YEAHHHH I love when my reviewers think about continuity and the logic of things... specially cuz sometimes I spent a lot of time trying to come with innovative solutions to explain the lack of logic in charmed's plot, maybe not that much in this story (though explaining why Prue came at that moment and not another was kind of hmmm.. lets think.. cuz I rather have a reason if I can get it. So did you like Prue, you didn't see that coming? Me neither...one of the reviewers asked me if I could bring Prue back) but in some other of my stories (I have a lot written under another nick too) explaining some continuities had been a real issue, and my reviewers ask me for things that I am like... dude.. I'll love to, but I can not... I don't know...turn Wyatt good and make him forget all he did, just because he is an adorable insane guy. Why the hell would Chris go back to the past, if he turns him good in the future?

son gomay vidal goku :thanks! A lot more Prue bonding for you here. Thanks for all your reviews, keep them coming.


	9. In the name of the sons

CHAPTER IX: IN THE NAME OF THE SONS.

Dinner was awesome, everybody had the best of times, they had so many reasons to be happy!

Paige and Alexia were talking about something related to magic school. Phoebe, Prue and Piper were catching up, while Piper was breast feeding. Chris, Victor and Leo were involved in a conversation about movies from the fifties, while Chris was doing a real effort to avoid watching his mother, breast feed him. It was a situation that made him extremely uncomfortable and Alexia and Paige were getting a kick out of that, teasing him any time they could.

-"Do you want me to change Chris dippers, Piper?" they would say looking at him or..."Do you wanna be breast fed?" Though Alexia, after seeing Piper's and Prue's look the first time she said, she decided it was probably better to not joke with that.

-"You two are SOO funny! Till now I had to deal with one or the other. Together, I don't know.. don't you have some innocent to save somewhere in Katmandu?"

-"Ahh Piper.. the baby is whining" They would say, sticking their tongue out.

Alia and Wyatt were playing in the playpen.

Suddenly Leo bolt out of his chair.

-"Ok, I made my mind, though I need all you guys to help me, specially you Chris"

-"Sure Dad, what is it?"

-"I am going to ask for a meeting with the elders, and explain them, that I need to be demoted to whitelighter again. I am sorry Chris, we didn't have time to get you a birthday present and that it seems like Wyatt always steals all your moments. Even when he doesn't mean to. This was your birthday and we spent it saving Wyatt!"

-"Dad don't worry"

-"Let me finish, son. But I really hope it means something to you, to know, that I am demoting myself to whitelighter. So, I can spend more time with my second son, that I was lucky enough to have, and apparently dumb enough to never appreciate. Because I am REALLY, really proud of being your father Chris. And hopefully, if I am a whitelighter, dedicated exclusively to the charmed ones, I will have more time to be with my sons. I'll tell the elders, that when Chris' leaves, the charmed ones will be left without a whitelighter, and I want to be their whitelighter exclusively, no other charges. I am not let it happen again! I won't have an evil son, and most definitely I WONT have a son that hates me!"

-"It does, Dad" Said Chris with watery eyes.

-"UH?"

-"You asked me if it meant something to me, the fact that you demote yourself to whitelighter to spend more time with us, and I am telling you, it does, it means the world to me, dad. It means SO much, that you want to be there for me. Thanks, dad. That is a great birthday present."

-"Anytime, son. You are a great boy, so... you deserve a great father, and I'll do my best to deserve that tittle." Leo smiled at his son, he smiled back at him "Ok, I need everybody to help me plead my case, specially you Chris. I need you to explain them how my absence, contributed to turn Wyatt evil"

-"But your absence didn't contribute at all!"

-"Then just LIE ,son! Cuz it contributed to hurt you and him, and that in my heart is as bad as contributing in turning him evil, but the elders are a little nearsighted sometimes. So just LIE!"

Chris looked shocked at his father. Still he felt tremendously happy. He knew how much it mattered to him being an elder or lying to an elder, for what it mattered.

Leo left to arrange the meeting and Chris' smile couldn't be more evident to anyone. He was glowing. And that made the people around him, a little sad.

Alexia sat down by his side.

-"Hey BABY.. and I mean it literally" She said teasingly.

-"Nothing you say, can ruin the moment right now."

-"OUCH, that hurts , come on... I was just joking, I wasn't trying to ruin the moment. You know that, right?? On the contrary. But yeah, its nice see you so happy"

-"yeah. You weren't trying to ruin the moment. I know.. I just don't want to set my hopes up"

She smiled at him, lovingly.

-"I know.. but come on, he is a good man. I don't understand how he could ever became elder! He is just too good to be one! I guess, too much time inhaling clouds.. kind of clouds their visions, if you get what I mean. Everything will be peachy this time around"

-"PEACHY?" He laughed

-"I love that word, isn't it cute. It's like saying Marvelous.. it's just something with the sound of the word that makes it even more "Marvelous" "

-"You are crazy" he laughed again.

-"Yes, maybe, but I made you laugh. That according to the Halliwell's gossip, its not an easy task. So... as long as I can make you laugh. I'll die crazy and happy"

-"Yeah, please, stay just like that. You are fun, I lost that a long time ago"

-"Oh, sweetie, don't say that. You are fun! I love hanging out with you, or well.. I loved it for like the three days and... six hours and... three minutes and " She looked at her watch, pretending to know when they exactly met "Fifty-two second that we've been together." She smiled brightly.

-"yeah well.. you are fun-fun, I am fun in a lets crack some smart ass comments, while we vanquish another hundred demons, type of fun"

-"Hey, dude.. demons LOVE my jokes" She laughed.

-"Yeah, the last one couldn't stop laughing"

They heard incoming orbs.

-"Good luck, sweetie" She said "I really mean it"

-"Thank you"

--

-"Ok, you will take care of the babies, and call Leo or Chris if anything, at all happens, or if baby Chris wakes up" Piper instructed

-"yes, we will" Said Alexia and Victor

-"So.." Victor asked Alexia "I saw you and Chris talking, something going on between you guys?"

-"GOD that' s a popular question! The dude is leaving right now to the future. I just met him like three days ago!"

-"So?? I know his situation, I meant if you had feelings for him. What if he wouldn't be leaving, would there be something going on between you guys?"

-" The dude is leaving right now to the future. I just met him! His fiancé died ten months ago, he is still hoping he might find her alive in the future. It would just be ridiculous."

-"You didn't answer my question"

-" I know" She smiled.

-"I think he likes you"

-"Do you?" She smiled "Either way, he is still waiting for Bianca."

--

They arrived in heaven .And it was cloudy.

-"Leo, this better be good. Calling for an emergency meeting and then bringing all this people up here. This is completely unheard of"

-'Good, so you will be prepared for more unheard of type of things"

-"So what's the meeting for?"

-"My youngest son, Christopher. Was born today. As most of you are aware, Chris came all the way from the future, to save us from a terrible fate. My older son, Wyatt, was suppose to turn evil, and tyrannize the world. Killing everybody that opposed him. Including the elders. Today, my youngest son, also saved his brother."

-"Congratulations for everything, Leo. Still.. that doesn't explain why you had to call an emergency meeting" Said Gideon, while deep inside he thought there was no way, that Wyatt could have been save, that much power was bound to turn him evil, and he should be sacrifice. Though better, he wait till the kid was back to the future, to make his move and kill Wyatt.

-"Let me finish, Gideon. Anyways... Chris will to return to the future now. And my sister in law, Prudence, will be my two boys' whitelighter. But my wife and her sisters will be left without a whitelighter. And I am here to plead that I am named the Charmed ones whitelighter, without any extra charge to take care of"

-"WHAT? That is unheard of, you are an elder, not a whitelighter. And whitelighters don't have only one charge!"

-"There won't be one, they are three. And then, most whitelighters are not in charge of Charmed ones! They need a full time whitelighter. They DESERVE IT! Besides, I am a father now. My kids are also my priority"

-"The kids already have a whitelighter!"

Piper was holding Leo's hand tightly, giving him strength. With the corner of his eyes, Leo could see Chris. Leo was astonished, to see, Chris eyes were full of tears, fighting to come out. That made him want to fight harder. He wasn't going to let his baby boy down again.

-"NOT THAT type of priority!! My sons are my priority as a father, not as a whitelighter"

-"Well you should have thought about that, before having sons. You are an elder, you made a commitment"

-"I was already a father, when I became an elder. I made a commitment to wife and my son, first. And if I became an elder, was mainly because my son was kind enough to use me to save some of you. Since you would have all gotten KILLED by the Titans. And even the very few that would have survived, would have been killed afterwards by Wyatt. So I think, you owe my family, owe my son. And OWE THE WORLD to make sure that we avoid this from happening, and my absence as a father, will contribute to turn Wyatt evil. So in order to avoid that chance. I am asking you, to demote me to whitelighter."

-"Your sons already have a whitelighter and a family, that will protect Wyatt, making sure he won't turn evil."

-"None of them are his FATHER, no one can replace me"

-"We veil for the greater good, Leo. We can not get disturbed by earthly things. What we do is more important!"

-"Sine when Wyatt not turning evil, is not for the greater good. Since when ensuring that the man that saved the word doesn't have to endure a horrible childhood is not for the greater good? One way or the other, there is nothing more important to me, than to be a father for my kids, how can you keep me here, when you know that? I could never be a real elder again"

-"Leo.. I am sorry"

-"Are you?" Chris interrupted his father, he was angry beyond reason and the tears were now flowing "You couldn't care less! How could you do that to me, you selfish bastards? You don't care that Wyatt is going to turn evil, you don't care about what might happen to a whole family, because my dad leaves. And not any family, the freaking Charmed family! And you say you care about the greater good? YOU LIE All you care is about being comfortable. And you say you want to thank me cuz I saved the world. This is how you thank me? By depriving me of my father? That is not the greater good, that is the greatest selfishness."

-"And it's not selfish of you, to want your father to yourself, Chris?"

-"I am not claiming to play my tune for the greater good, at LEAST! Besides, I risked everything to save each one of your holly asses. I think it's not much to ask, to let me have my father!"

-"So, you came all the way from the future, to save your relationship with your father?"

-"No, I came to save the world, I even came to save YOU guys. I think I deserve it" Chris was hyperventilating "I WANT MY FUCKING FATHER, he is MY FATHER.. you don't even care about him. For you it's just another elder, how many elders are around? I just have ONE father."

-"Leo, I think you ought to learn to control your son"

-"Well, that would be easy, if I would get to raise my son." He said sarcastically. Still he walked to Chris, fearing he might faint, unless he started breathing normally. He put a hand on his shoulder, as Piper grabbed Chris' hand.

-"You owe it to me. I don't care what you say. I can go back to the past and tell my other self to come a little later and let the titans kill you all"

-" Are you threatening us?" Chris didn't answer, just looked at them furious "You wouldn't!"

-" No, if you guys for once, play with fair rules, when it comes to us! We give, give, give, and every time we ask for something in return, you always have a lame excuse to deny us, what we deserve.

Or worst. Do you guys wanna know how a world darkness, a world of evil feels like? Wanna go take a look into my head and see how a world with Wyatt being looks like? I am sure you are going to love it! Leave my dad here, and its probably going to happen"

The elders got together, discussing, it finally seemed they were getting to an agreement.

-"Ok, Leo. We think you presented your case fairly enough. And it's true the charmed ones and their progeny need strong protectors. You can stay as their whitelighter. And you'll keep your elder's power. Now leave. I believe you were celebrating some things"

They all smiled as they orbed back to the manor.

--

**son gomay vidal goku:** Hehe.. thank you!!! Yeah...Chris dying was a very dramatic ending, but it left us without Chris.. Though he is going to the future in my story too. But not yet!! This part of the story its not finished yet. And my story... well.. is far from done.. my summary says a trip to the future, one to the past and more.. and he hasnt even begin to work on leaving to the future :)! Thank you for all your support.. It means A LOTTTTT. I hope you liked this chappie too. If we are going to have a happy ending in 2004, lets make it happy in every angle


	10. Elder’s counterattack

CHAPTER X: Elder's counterattack

The next day.

-"Ok, lets start preparing everything, so I can leave." Said Chris.

-"So soon? Don't you wanna stay till dinner.. I'll make Piper cook your favorite meal" Said Prue.

-"You are so generous Prue!!" he chuckle. "Come on... I need everybody to help me, so I can leave ASAP. Hmm.. what if we take the book to magic school? We'll probably have a lot more material to research in there"

-"And you also have a cute teacher you can talk to" Said Phoebe smiling. Prue and Piper looked at her, furious.

-"Can you stop it? Yeah, I like Alexia, we get along fine, we are friends. I know it's hard for you to grasp the concept that I can actually have a friend. But I do now! Deal with it"

-"How come the neurotic, smart ass, workaholic guy of the future gets to have friends and we don't? Life is so unfair" Complain Paige.

-"Oh poor little Paige" Teased Chris "You can share my friend with me. I saw you guys were having a lot of fun, making fun of me!"

-"That was fun!"

They all orbed to magic school library.

-"I'll take Wyatt and baby me to the nursery" said Chris

-"Are you kidding me? Baby you is like a day old, you are not taking him anywhere that is more than ten feet away from me" His mother snapped.

Chris walked to the nursery, slowly. He really wanted to say hi to Alexia. And he didn't understand what was the big deal. He finally found someone he liked talking to, outside his family, in the past. It was cool to have a friend. He was thinking about that. When she actually found him.

-"Chris" She smiled "Are you taking Wyatt to the nursery? What a coincidence, I am taking Alia there now"

-"Cool, let me walk you there."

-"So, how come you are dropping him here. Any problem?"

-"Nahh we are researching on the library, to find a way to get me to the future"

-"Ahh.. Cool. Well, maybe when I am done, I can go there and help you."

-"That would be awesome! The more people, the fastest I am going to get out of here"

-"And you will love to get out of here, cuz we are all so horrible to you here, that your life is a living hell, right?" She was pissed, mainly out of sadness. She liked Chris, and she barely got to know him.

-"Yeah, specially since I met this girl" He teased "So annoying. A telepath... I swear I think I am going to move to the underworld, just to escape from her, but I am scared she might ran after me, and force me to smash my head into a wall."

-"He He.. it's true that you are not fun" She answered. He smirked "So how is it treating you, the whole having a baby you around?"

-"When you and Paige are not teasing me about it, peachy!"

They had arrived to the nursery. The teacher waved at them, and they waved back. She pointed them where to leave the kids.

-"Hehe, see... Paige is a funny girl! But yet, you earned ten points for the word Peachy"

-"Cool...How many do I have to earn, for you to forgive me that I am leaving ?" He said it teasingly, as they exited the nursery.

Something in her clicked when he said that. He meant it as a joke, but she didn't care, she got serious.

-"What? You want me to tell you I don't want you to go? NO, I don't . I want you to stay, I didn't even get to know you, and that pisses me off. What is so great about this future of yours, anyways? Everything is going to be different. You won't fit in and you'll feel lost. It's just because you wanna see Bianca again, and I understand it. But Bianca is not going to be YOUR Bianca, she is going to be someone different."

Chris was looking at her sadly.

-"I am sorry, Chris. I am so sorry" She said when she realize how she was making him feel "I didn't mean to say all that. I was just ranting cuz it makes me sad that you have to leave. Everything is going to be great. I promise. I am SO SORRY! It's just that I wish I could get to know you better."

-"No, you are right. It scares me too, a lot. But I have to go back. It just makes no sense for me to stay here. And besides, I have to go to make sure everything it's fine. But that doesn't mean I really want to go, or that it doesn't scare me"

-"And here I am, instead of supporting you. And making you feel better, I am acting like a selfish bitch. Nice friend!"

-"Well. At least I know you care" He smiled at her.

-"Ok, this is my stop. I'll catch you later at the library"

-"Ok, have fun"

-"Yeap.. you too"

--

-"Did you guys find anything" Said Chris re entering the library.

-"That you are pretty neurotic and nag to much, to be just one day old" Said Paige sarcastically.

-"Yeah, well I probably take after my younger aunt"

-" Be careful young man that I can ground you till you are FIVE!" She said teasingly.

-"Paige, please. Can we just focus?" Answered Chris.

--

Two hours later. Alexia was taking Gideon some progress reports. She stopped abruptly at the door, since she could hear Gideon and Seymour discussing. She wasn't much into ear dropping, but the subject of the conversation interested her.

-"He is just too powerful, he needs to be sacrificed for the greater good" Said Gideon "Look what the boy said. He is going to turn evil, we can't risk it."

-"He is just a baby!" Argued Seymour

-"Yeah, but he will grow up. And he is just too powerful. That much power is bound to turn him evil. No matter what they say, no matter how much they believe they saved him! As soon as the kid leaves for the future. He will be sacrificed"

-"But sir, don't you think it's too radical?"

-"No, we have to make sure the world is not in danger. That is our job! And we have to make sure we fulfill it. Not like Leo, that is so focus on his own kids that he can't see anything beyond that. The job of an elder is to see the greater picture, not get clouded by earthly feelings"

-"But it's still Killing"

-"It's for the greater good. The greater good has to be served, and some sacrifices sometimes have to be made. The baby HAS TO DIE"

-"And what about the other elders?"

-"Some of them don't agree with me, I guess most of them are just scared to say anything since Zola is protecting Leo's posture, and you know how powerful Zola can be. That is why they don't dare to speak their minds, but I don't care. I won't chicken out, I would do what's our duty, even if I have to kill the whole Charmed family!"

Alexia got scared. I mean, there couldn't be that many babies they could be talking about. As a matter of fact, she couldn't think of anybody else but Wyatt. And they were talking about the charmed family! She focus and read Gideon's thought, just to confirm what she already knew. And she did!

---

Alexia ran into the library, she was out of air, speaking was hard.

-"WYATT-GIDEON- Wyatt"

-"WHAT?" Said Paige.

-"Lets orb to the manor, I'll feel better if we speak there" Alexia

-"Why?" Asked Phoebe. But Chris had already orbed Alexia to the manor and the rest followed.

-"Well, this is hard..." she said Pacing around, she felt horrible, she knew Gideon was Leo's mentor. "I just heard a very disturbing conversation between Gideon and Seymour"

-"About what?" asked Leo, he wasn't feeling very comfortable gossiping about his mentor.

-"About Wyatt" She breathed heavily "Gideon it's planning to kill him after Chris leaves"

-"That's impossible! He is an elder, he would never do that!" an incredulous Leo was horrified.

-"I know it sounds impossible. I couldn't believe it myself. I mean... its not secret that Gideon its not my favorite elder in the whole world. But I would have never thought he could kill a child, a baby none the less. But I heard him"

-"Maybe you just heard wrong" Piper was asking more so someone would tell her, her son was safe, than actually because she was finding hard to believe Gideon could ever do that. She never really liked Gideon, but he was her husband mentor and she didn't want his husband to be upset.

-'Yeah, it's what I thought.. that is why I read their minds"

-"Are you sure?" Asked Chris, needed a last reaffirmation, to start planning how to solve the problem.

-"Do you think I will be saying this if I wasn't sure?"

-"What did he say exactly?" Ask Paige.

-"I don't remember but something like he was too powerful, and a risk and being so powerful was bound to make him evil. And since his job as an elder was to insure the greater good, he should sacrifice Wyatt to make sure the greater good was served. He said most of the other elders, didn't agree or were to scared to speak out. But that he would kill Wyatt, even if he had to kill all of you guys."

-"Oh my god, what are we going to do?" Asked Piper.

-"We are going to stop him" Said Chris with resolution

-"I am sorry, Leo" Apologize Alexia

-"Well, if what you are saying it's true. Gideon is the one that is going to be sorry!" He answered

A/N: Yeah Gideon has nothing to do with turning Wyatt evil, but since he has been bothering with wanting to kill him since like sleepy halliwell, it wouldn't make sense if I didn't do something about it.

son gomay vidal goku: I am super glad you are. Please continue with you support. It means a lot.

buffgirl : Yeah that was a long answer, right? Well this one will be shorter, because I am kind of sleepy. I hope you liked this chapter, and thank you for all your reviews.


End file.
